All My Children
by Mr.Miyagi
Summary: Twister has a couple kids. Or, rather, 7
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket Power, just my O.C's

It was the weirdest thing. Haru's sister, Dea, was bleeding from bellow. It could be serious and he needed to get someone's help because she was obviously too embarrassed to talk about. So he was on his way to talk to his eldest brother, Kail, when he was pounced from behind.

"Oomph! Kiri, get off of me!" Haru really wasn't in the mood for his other big brother to whomp him.

Not that he was ever in the mood.

"Hey, beleive it or not I'm saving your life."

"There really is a first time for everything then." Haru muttered disbeleivingly

"You don't get it. What Dea's going through right now is a girl thing. When Larianne went through it I foolishly made the mistake of asking Kail to explain it. Which he did in graphic detail. Now thanks to him I'm doomed to remain a virgin forever."

"What's a virgin?" Haru raised an eye brow in curiousity

"An anti-Brittany Spears." Kiri explained simply.

So Haru decided to just wait until he could just ask one of his sisters about it. He could always pass the time by popping in a movie and he had just the one.

"Where'd you put our copy of 'Dracula meets the Wolf-man'?" Haru asked Kiri

Larianne had lent it to them the last time they'd visited her apartment and Haru hadn't had the opportunity to watch it yet.

"Ya sure you won't get scared?" Kiri asked with a smirk

"Why?" Haru asked cautiously

"Because according to Dandy Dracula was a real person."

"Yeah right, Kiri. You're slipping in the lying department." Haru told his older sibling with a snort

Kiri only shrugged nonchalantly

"I'm just telling you what Dandy told me."

The thing was, if it was dark, creepy and/or disturbing then Kiri's twin sister, Dandy, knew all about it.

"Kiri's lying, just like always." Haru thought to himself as he watched the movie. "He's lying, lying, lying."

Dandy came into the room and sat on the couch. She watched the movie with him for a few minutes before Haru finally couldn't resist asking,

"Hey, um, Dandy, Dracula wasn't, ya know, a r-real person, was he?" Haru twiddled his thumbs together nervously as he talked

"Yes." she told him simply

"OMG! Kiri was acctually telling the truth?!" Haru thought before speaking again, "Yeah, but all that vampire stuff is just local superstition, right?" his voice sounded more nervous than he'd intended it to.

"Perhaps, although I don't think they've found his body. Plus, strange things have been known to happen at his castle." Dandy spoke in her usual dreamy, yet haunted voice

which added an even scarier edge to her words, freaking Haru out more.

"Wh-what kind of s-st-st-strange t-things?" He stuttered

"Death."

Haru gulped loudly. At that moment his 5-year-old sister, Cairo, came in and without asking took out his movie to pop in one of her own. Normally he'd get all upset with her for being such a little brat, but right now he felt slightly releived. She seemed curious as to why she hadn't had to argue with Haru over the T.V. As far as Cairo was concerned that was the best part. In any case she'd still gotten her way yet again so she just shrugged it off.

Kiri came into the room and Cairo immediatly ran up to him so he could hang her upside down causing the little girl to giggle with delight.

"I thought you were watching 'Dracula Meets the Wolf-Man'."

"You know darn well why I turned it off, Kiri." Haku told him, frowning darkly

"Guess you aren't ready for horror flicks. Maybe you should try 'Jeepers Creepers'." Kiri suggested

"Isn't that a horror flick, too?" Haru pointed out

"That's 'Jeepers Creepers 2' the first 'Jeepers Creepers' is too lame to waste time on." Dandy explained

Kiri shrugged, setting Cairo on the ground

"There were a few special moments though, like how they get so terrified they do nothing."

Dandy looked a bit thoughtful

"I admit, I myself am quite fond of the part where the monster is chasing them and doing nothing."

"That is good," Kiri agreed, "But you know what's even better? The big climax where they come face to face with the monster and they all do nothing."

"My favorite part was getting a refund." Dandy told them

"Just a random peice of advice, bro. If you ever end up on a bus in the middle of nowhere and you see two guys pointing the other way don't ask questions, just high-jack the bus and turn it around." Kiri told Haru, sounding serious

Which takeing into account that it was Kiri he probably was.

Before Haru could make a sarcastic comeback there was a strange glowing in the center of the room and suddenly eight people came crashing in from nowhere. Somehow they seemed familiar. Then they realized that they recognized one.

"D-dad?" Haru stuttered

staring at an 11-year-old Twister.


	2. AN

superstoyboi124, I'm soooo sorry it's taken me this long to respond. If you're still interested then yes, you can be in my story. Just send me a description and I'll get writing.


End file.
